five_sealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby (Fairytale Series Theme Songs)
Ruby (ルビー) is the second song from the Fairytale Series Theme Songs Collection. It explains why and how the Dream Jewels were born, and what they think their purpose is. It seemingly is sung from Otoha's point of view. Sapphire <- Previous track ° Next track -> Hate Cupid Lyrics English= Now! Cry all your eyes out, It's over The second you see the five of them. (Hai! Hi! Hoi! and Farewell!) Number one- Spoiled, hateful, corrupt girl in love with life. Once you get too used to it, you'd do anything to have it for you Number two- He who couldn't do anything but let go of happiness. Whem there's no choice, I bet you'd rather forget Number three- The prince who hated having everything for granted. Life gets boring, if there's nothing to wish for Number four- Simply stuck in a cycle of despair. Unrequited love truly is paiful and laughable Number five- ...xxx There are kids there, you know! (Hahahahaha!) They walk around timelines, simply enjoying messing up people's lives A pointless, endless and empty life Hating yourself to the bone, being unable to do anything I wish I still were that same person Now! Cry all your eyes out! Bring happiness and then take it away- Life, how xxx are you?! But then again, we only are puppets I, you, him, her and everyone too It's a war to see who survives till the end I wonder, who will it be? (The steps!) Number one- Normal, happy person, with no problems and friends. Don't get too used to it, or it all will disappear... Number two- You start sinking into despair, no going back. Your heart will aready be pitch black Number three- Your memories begin flashing away and back. It's as if your heart, mind and soul were split in two (Are they?) Number four- It goes black, you're just another person in the same body. The only way out is killing the other person Number five- Set free and ...xxx It just spreads around like an illness! (Hahahahaha!) Now! Cry all your eyes out! Living in a Jewel is better than being with me (you) The only goal is destroying you (me) until I set free But then again, we only are puppets I, you, him, her and everyone too It's a war to see who survives till the end I wonder, how long will you (I''') live? But then again, this '''loveless life isn't what I wanted at all It isn't made up of the same beautiful happy days I saw It's painful, being like this, without an heart and soul of mine I wish I still were in your mind (I just am your despair after all, right?) Now! Cry all your eyes out! Bring happiness and then take it away- Life, how xxx are you?! But then again, we only are puppets I, you, him, her and everyone too It's a war to see who survives till the end I wonder, who will it be? Now! Cry all your eyes out! Living in a Jewel is better than being with me (you) The only goal is destroying you (me) until I set free But then again, we only are puppets I, you, him, her and everyone too It's a war to see who survives till the end I wonder, how long will you (I''') live? Now, cry all your eyes out... Both you and I are bound to die now Now, cry all your eyes out A blood stained Red '''Ruby I am Category:Fairytale Series Theme Songs Collection Category:Fairytale I Category:Topic:Paradox Category:Topic:Otoha Category:Topic:Loop Category:Topic:Haruhiko Category:Topic:Kuroi Category:PriPara